


Fall in Love on the Dog Day Afternoon

by NowSilence



Category: Dog Day Afternoon, Taxi Driver - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>别问我写文时候为啥一直听烈焰焚币的歌写出了这么甜腻的东西。在十七的诱惑下原本只想写个清水傻白甜的我沦陷了，一边写一边在心里默念罪过啊你怎么把两老帅哥年轻时候写那么蠢！以及对我来说攻受真的无所谓啊，谁攻谁就看我会写出哪一部分或者心情好都写了。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fall in Love on the Dog Day Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> 别问我写文时候为啥一直听烈焰焚币的歌写出了这么甜腻的东西。在十七的诱惑下原本只想写个清水傻白甜的我沦陷了，一边写一边在心里默念罪过啊你怎么把两老帅哥年轻时候写那么蠢！以及对我来说攻受真的无所谓啊，谁攻谁就看我会写出哪一部分或者心情好都写了。

***

自从发生那件事后，Travis Bickle仍旧选择在纽约当一名普通的出租车司机。穿梭于城市街头，观察形形色色的人群是他的爱好。想到自己曾为社会去除了些许渣滓，一个女孩因而重回生活正轨，他心里也能稍作安慰。

Travis一直记得遇到Sonny的那天，不仅因为狗日的高温，还有那似曾相识的落寞身影，促使他将车停在对方面前。

“你叫什么名字？”

“你说什么？”被询问的男人显然不在状态，用手帕擦着湿漉漉的脸颊。他皱巴巴的西装外套搭在手臂上，衬衫也已被汗水浸透紧贴身体。

 _这季节还穿外套的人真是少见。_ Travis在心中默默感叹，重复了一遍自己的问题。

“Sonny.”对方晶亮的大眼注视着他，有些不明所以。

“上车吧。”Travis发出邀请，“外头真够热的，不是吗？”

Sonny有些木愣愣地拉开车门，坐了进去。

“呃，谢谢。”Travis注意到Sonny在后视镜里甜甜一笑。

“我叫Travis。”他自我介绍，“你看上去快要中暑了。”

“没想到天气这么热……”说着Sonny似乎想到什么事情，眼睛突然就红了。他注意到Travis回头的目光，赶紧低垂视线。

“你真是个好人，一路走来都没人愿意载我，你是第一个。”

“我很荣幸。请问您要去哪儿？”

Sonny瘫倒身体，望着窗外回答：“我也不知道。”

Travis单手操控着方向盘，另一只手的指头在大腿上胡乱敲打。他始终没有拉下计费器。

“那我就带你随便逛逛了。”

“那个……钱……”

“是我载的你，就当我累了休息吧。”

说着Travis就调转方向，似乎已经有了明确的目的地。

 _反正这人看上去也不像坏蛋。_ Sonny这么想着，疲惫地合上眼。

 

“嘿，伙计，醒醒。”Sonny被一种坠落感和叫唤给弄醒了。一边的车门开着，他半个身体几乎都靠在那个叫Travis的司机身上。周围非常喧闹，他尴尬极了，赶忙调整姿势。结果整个人差点摔地上，再次被Travis眼疾手快地接住。

“谢谢，麻烦你了。”对方干脆把他拉起来，Sonny双手挤着自己的脸，还未从瞌睡中缓过神。

“没事，你还挺轻的。”Travis打趣道，Sonny注视了一会儿对方右脸颊的痣。

“我们这是在……”Sonny环顾四周，“你竟然带我来喷泉！”

“这狗日的天气！”Travis朝露天喷泉走去，回过头向Sonny伸出手，“来吧，我想你需要这个。”

Sonny没有理会那只手，而是比对方更快飞奔了过去。

事实证明Travis没有看错，尽管直到前几分钟Sonny都还是迷糊的样子，但对方本性中的疯狂绝对不落分毫。他几乎一直站在原地，却还来不及捕捉Sonny乱窜的身影。对方和孩子玩得特别起劲，幼稚较真到不行，Travis至始至终都还没发现自己的目光已经被才认识没多久的男人给吸引了。

四点整，喷泉正式结束，两人勾肩搭背，浑身湿透，与归巢人群一同向外扩散。

“你饿不饿？我们去吃点什么吧？哦，不对。我们应该先把该死的湿衣服给换了。”Travis絮絮叨叨，发现Sonny突然似触电般推开了Travis，脸上的笑容也随之消失。顺着对方目光，他看到两个男人正大大方方地在人群中接吻，路过的会好奇瞄几眼，但并没有可怕的事情发生。

“嘿，你不会是以为我……”

“不是你，是我！”Sonny爆发的激动让Travis有些措手不及。

“这没什么，听着，我不在乎。现在我们应该先去换掉湿衣服，然后吃点什么。”Travis尝试着把手搭在Sonny的肩上，被对方闪开，然后他又拍了上去，再被闪开，循环往复，渐渐地他们开始笑出声。

Travis已经在给Sonny挠痒了，对方显然忍受不住，举手投降：“我败给你，都听你的好了！快走吧。”

这家伙的笑容还真是，刺得Travis有点晃眼。

他把对方载回了家，那个除了自己无人拜访过的狗窝。

“我得说，你也是我家的第一个客人。”

“哦那我也能荣幸一回了。”Sonny拍拍Travis的脸颊，扫视一圈，被墙上的剪报吸引。

Travis开始翻箱倒柜，他听到Sonny大声朗读起Iris父母给他的信：“亲爱的Bickle先生，我无法形容自己和妻子有多么高兴，听到你安然无恙，身体开始恢复……”

“噢，不！”Travis冲过去挡住了那封信，不知道为什么，这件引以为豪的壮举被Sonny读出来竟然让他觉得羞耻极了。

Sonny接过Travis一股脑儿塞过来的衣服，脱掉身上黏答答的衬衫，再是背心。Travis听到皮带扣碰撞的声音，还没等他反应过来，一个全裸的背影已经完全展现在他眼前。

“你的浴室在哪儿？”Sonny走过来问他，Travis用手指了指方向。哗哗水声的背景音里，他打开电视机，解开衬衫扣子，随意摊在椅子上。

_“你竟然不会游泳？啊哈哈哈哈笑死我了。”一个男人靠在悬崖边对另一个说道，数杖底下是湍急的河流。_

Travis用脚推着电视机，也不知道自己在看什么，在想什么。然后想看色情电影的念头涌出了，就现在，或许能从哪里翻出碟片来，他记得自己有买过。

所以当Sonny从浴室走出来的时候，放肆的呻吟声充斥耳膜，他几乎立刻脸红了。

“你在看色情电影啊。”

“是的。”Travis把脚跷在桌子上，Sonny可以看见对方敞开衬衫间若隐若现的胸毛。

Travis继续道：“我曾经约过女人去看这部电影，结果她逃了，我们也吹了。”

“不逃才怪吧，亏你做得出来。”Sonny用毛巾擦着头发，一颗水珠顺着他的脸颊滑落，溜进脖子里。Travis没察觉到自己的喉结滚动了一下，而这被Sonny看进眼里。Sonny对此很敏感，伸出舌头抖了抖又缩回去。他想他是不是需要帮眼前的好人确定一些东西了。

一只手在揉弄着Travis的胸口，他们谁都没说话，只有电视里起伏的喘息声，Travis盯着那些肉体交缠，并未推开Sonny的手。那只手往衬衫里头深入，夹住了Travis的乳头按压、划圈。这是一个磨人的游戏，谁都在等对方先崩溃，谁又都在期待不要停止。Sonny有些累了，把头靠往Travis胸口，不一会儿Travis就感觉到了滑动的舌头，烫热的湿意。电视镜头里，女人被压在墙上贯穿，指甲在男人背上抠出长长的划痕。Travis抓住Sonny的头发，后者抬眼望着他，瞳孔反射的光亮极了。他迅速吻住了那瓣红润的嘴唇，深吸气，两旁的颊肉都因此凹陷。

“你有没有试过被男人操，或者操男人？”Sonny扯着Travis的两只耳朵问道。

“待会儿就能全试一遍了，你说是不是？”

铁丝床发出一记响亮的吱呀声，Travis被Sonny压着，艰难地移动头颅去寻觅对方的嘴唇。Sonny握住Travis已然勃起的阴茎套弄，手指灵巧地按压摩擦，对方很快就高潮射精。Sonny弄了满手黏腻的白浊，一下子捅进Travis的后穴。那里从未被开拓过，自然是紧致的，牢牢绞着那细长手指。随着蠕动，Sonny寻找着Travis的敏感点，慢慢加入手指的数量，直到他觉得足够。他把Travis侧翻，从背后缓慢地进入。起先是非常温柔的节奏，不知何时起便愈发粗暴。他的腿紧紧勾着Travis，手抱对方的胸口推进，身体与床铺激烈摩擦。Travis努力去迎合对方，质量不太过关的床都快被摇散了。但这并不够，Sonny重新让对方面朝下，跪在脆弱的铁丝床上开始狠命冲撞，边喘气边喊着：“操他的美国！操他的社会！”

直至两人同时高潮，他才像结束战斗的士兵终于觉到疲惫，俯身亲吻Travis脸颊上的那颗痣。一路从肩膀舔吻到股沟，舔掉血丝和白浊，舔掉前刻的激烈与沉湎。他仍旧孑然一身，因为从监狱出来，连出租车司机都不愿载乘。只有这个滥好人帮了他，带他去喷泉放松，又让他操了。他仍旧乱七八糟，而这几年的牢狱生涯，甚至都用光了他的戾气。相对而言，曾经令他窒息的外界空气实在太新鲜。他想要重新开始，但是性取向，真的不是那么容易戒断的东西。

这不得不让他想到往事，想到那个促使他抢银行的爱人。可是最后呢？当他在监狱里收到对方去世的消息简直痛不欲生，即使他们不能够在一起，他也希望对方能平安地活着，而上天连这么简单的愿望都给他击碎了。罪孽，以及所背负的人命再次压得他喘不过气来。

Sonny控制不住抽泣出声，伤心欲绝的模样令Travis疼惜，他把他抱在怀里，什么都没问，只是静静地陪伴。后来Sonny哭够了，也累了，终于沉沉睡去。Travis把自己的小床腾给对方，去浴室冲澡。这短短半天令他体会到前所未有的激情，他有种直觉，Sonny一定是个有故事的人。而他迫切想要知道，想要与之分享自己的那部分。他们会是彼此失落的秘符吗？

 

 

***

Travis其实没想过自己还会有向他人展示武器的那天，他并未把那些重金买来的枪支丢弃，而是连同所有装备，一齐放进了皮箱。他觉得Sonny会感兴趣，事实上也的确如此。

“这把刀上沾过血。”他抚摸着拭净的刀身，“那时候我想做点事情，特别愤世嫉俗。开着出租在街上晃荡，看到各种社会的肮脏，我觉得心里住着头猛兽，愈加无法控制自己。”

“所以你杀去了黑社会？”Sonny吃着Travis买来的三明治，张大嘴巴咬的动作像个小孩。

“本来我想杀当时竞选市长的参议员，但到关键时刻没有下手。”Sonny噎住了，Travis赶忙给对方顺背灌水。

“所以……最后你成了英雄，而不是罪犯。”

“你呢，你是做什么的？”

“我刚出狱。”

“因为什么？”

“抢银行。”

“抢到多少？”

“什么都没有，还害死了我的同伴。”Travis摸摸Sonny的头。

“我们还是换个话题好了。你什么时候发现自己喜欢男人的？”

“我不知道，或许是退伍之后吧。找了个男人结婚。我有老婆还有孩子，可我还是和一个男人结婚了，我知道几乎没人能理解。他们都觉得我疯了。”

Travis开玩笑：“所以你干脆疯到去抢银行吗？”

“大概吧。我男友要变性，但我们没钱。我找不到工作，没人要我，这操蛋的社会！”Sonny一下激动地跳起来拍桌子，眼泪再次爬上眼眶，“他死了，Travis。我真的觉得自己很失败。”

“说实话，我并不擅长安慰人。但或许你的某些情绪是我可以理解的，因为我们都曾迷失过。我以为当初去干翻黑社会铁定死，最后还不是活下来了？既然上天不收了我们的命，就说明一切还有机会。”

Sonny专注地看着Travis：“我是个疯子，你不怕？”

“我很高兴认识你！我们已经是朋友了不是吗？”Travis双手捧着Sonny的脸，笑到五官全挤在一块儿，Sonny似乎看到星星从对方眼睛里掉出来。那种发自内心的快乐也感染了他，他们一起笑起来，不时重重亲吻对方。在这间屋子里，又一个重大决定诞生了。

 

**END**

 


End file.
